


Жизнеописание Гнея Антония Ригида

by Itsprobablyme, WTF_Avengers_2017



Series: Первый мститель: Иудейская война [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Publius Cornelius Tacitus - Annales
Genre: Alternate Universe - Antiquity, Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsprobablyme/pseuds/Itsprobablyme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Часть цикла "Первый мститель: Иудейская война"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла "Первый мститель: Иудейская война"

Происхождение Гая Антония Ригида доподлинно неизвестно. Одни говорят, что он был усыновлен Марком Антонием и принят в род ради его способностей, другие — что он незаконный сын Антония от рабыни. Однако известно, что прозвище Ригид (твердый) он получил за то, что не отрекся от Антония после поражения при Акциуме, где был взят в плен, вплоть до самоубийства Антония.  
Будь Ригид законным наследником, его, конечно, казнили бы, но сомнительное происхождение, а главное — мастерство в корабельном деле спасли ему жизнь. Ибо при Акциуме очень остро сказалась нехватка в войске Августа больших боевых кораблей и сильных лапидес воланс, летучих камней. Ригид же был знатоком и того, и другого, учившимся у египетских мудрецов и греческих корабелов.  
После смерти Марка Антония Ригид согласился служить Августу и возглавил изыскания волансов на севере — в Британии, Галлии и Германии. Однако изыскания эти при жизни его особым успехом не увенчались. Находимые им волансы были слабыми и не годились для использования в военных кораблях, однако их с охотой брали торговцы, и вскорости Ригид сумел сколотить достаточное состояние, чтобы обзавестись землями и сосватать женщину из рода Домициев. От нее и родил на десятом году принципата Гнея Антония Ригида, впоследствии стяжавшего себе прозвище Великий и затмившего отца достижениями и славой.  
Кроме того, что Ригид занимался торговлей, он много издержал на строительство крепостей и морских судов, а также не раз ссужал Августа деньгами на военные расходы. При всем своем богатстве Ригид не тяготел к роскоши. Неудивительно, что под конец жизни получил он пропреторские полномочия над Галлией Белгикой. Умер на двадцать пятом году принципата, в Тревероруме, передав сыну не только владения и богатство, но и знания вместе с мастерством.  
Именно Гнею Ригиду удалось найти мощные волансы в северных землях. Но места добычи этих камней находились на землях херусков, и именно из-за них вспыхнула Тевтонская война. О том, как вероломный вождь херусков Арминий разгромил Квинтилия Вара, довольно рассказано в «Анналах», мы же остановимся подробней на том, как это сказалось на судьбе Гнея Ригида.  
Ригид в то время был помолвлен с малолетней дочерью Квинтилия, и хотя помолвка эта являлась скорее сделкой, нежели сердечным союзом (дела Квинтилия были расстроены, и Ригид давал ему в долг без расспроса, сам же нуждался в супруге, чтобы вступить в наследство), все-таки они считались родней, и когда Квинтилий погиб, Ригид посчитал необходимым позаботиться не только о своей малолетней невесте, но и о ее младшем брате. Помимо этого, много денег раздал он беженцам из зарейнских областей, а также приложил немало усилий для укрепления Оппидиум Убиорум, ибо знал, что, отбросив римлян до Рейна, Арминий не остановится.  
Горше всего уязвляло то, что Арминия он прежде числил другом, открыто проводил изыскания волансов на его земле и с его согласия, а главное — посвятил его в секрет создания летучих кораблей, ведь Арминий в ту пору был командиром ауксилий и римским гражданином, так что ни Квинтилий, ни Ригид не ждали от него предательства. Среди захваченных Арминием пленных были корабельных дел мастера, и жителям прирейнских областей оставалось только гадать, кто придет раньше: легионы из Рима или летучий флот Арминия.  
Арминий же не торопился. Прежде, чем ударить на Рим, он хотел создать собственную империю, и вдохновил его на это некий жрец или колдун, чье имя никому не было известно, сам же он называл себя Кузнецом. Поначалу думали, что он носит красную личину, похожую на череп, чтобы внушать страх врагам и священный трепет союзникам, но те, кто видел его вблизи, говорили, что это не личина, но само его лицо так изуродовано, что похоже на череп, покрытый лишь освежеванным мясом, за что так и прозвали его. Иные считали, что он вовсе не человек.  
Этот Кузнец и принес Арминию дивный воланс, наделенный силой не только поднимать в воздух огромные корабли, но и напитывать силой другие кристаллы, превращая их в волансы. По его словам, этот камень был ниспослан ему богами. С этим камнем оружие варваров обретало неслыханную силу: копья могли метать молнии, испепелявшие человека на месте, а стрелы и снаряды из пращи пробивали крепостные стены, так что варвары не нуждались и в катапультах. Довольно было лишь подержать копья и стрелы в непосредственной близости от воланса, чтобы придать им неслыханную смертоносность.  
В довершение бед умер Август, и при слухах о его смерти взбунтовались легионы. Больших трудов Юлию Цезарю Германику стоило усмирить их, и чтобы обратить их гнев на врага, он повел войска вниз по Рейну. В Ригиде нашел он вернейшего друга и надежного помощника. Возведение укреплений, сооружение катапульт и постройка речных судов для переправы легионов — всем занимался Ригид, находя еще время для того, чтобы создать из орихалка щит и шлем в дар Минерве.  
Тем временем Арминий с большим количеством летучих лодок переправился через Рейн и, пользуясь отсутствием легионов, взял город убиев в осаду. Антоний Ригид и Агриппина возглавили оборону.  
О том, как удалось им отбиться от войск Арминия и какой подвиг совершил при этом Стефан с Родоса, подробно сказано в Анналах. Здесь мы лишь упомянем, что именно Гней Антоний Ригид выстроил корабль «Жемчужина Рейна», на котором Стефан Примипил и его Вагориты отправились сначала в сердце вражеских земель, чтобы отобрать у Кузнеца божественный воланс, а затем — в Гельвецию, чтобы вернуть его богам. На нем же Антоний Ригид дважды ходил в Гельвецию, чтобы отыскать во льдах тело погибшего там Стефана.  
После одержанных Германиком побед Ригид отыскал в землях херусков месторождение волансов, чем обеспечил безраздельное господство Рима на морях и на суше. Однако зависть Пизона и Планцины погубила Германика, и это открыло дорогу тем, кто злоумышлял против Ригида, завидуя его богатству и славе.  
В это же время дочь Квинтилия Вара, вошедшая в возраст, вступила с Ригидом в брак и родила ему сына, названного по деду Гай Антоний. Воспитанный в Риме, получивший лучшее образование, этот юноша унаследовал отцовский дар к механике и магии технэ, но был привержен к роскоши и дурно выбирал себе общество. Впрочем, о нем будет рассказано особо.  
О смерти Гнея Антония Ригида также нельзя с ясностью сказать, был ли то несчастный случай или козни врагов. Ригида с супругой нашли мертвыми в разбитой колеснице на Аппиевой дороге и случилось это в год, когда сын Германика вернулся из похода против хавков...  
(На этом рукопись обрывается)


End file.
